Storm
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: Sasuke is deathly afraid of Thunder storms, they trigger flashbacks. One night he gets caught in one and Orochimaru goes to find him. UWT69 high-school cannon. You may need to read my profile. I don't own Naruto. NO PAIRINGS. Please R&R! Thank you


**AN: This story is U.W.T69 cannon. It is NOT meant to be yaoi. Orochimaru has a father-like [Possibly deeper, but not romantic] relationship with Sasuke. I do not own Naruto. Just my high-school universe. Please REVIEW! Thank you**

* * *

><p>Dark clouds hovered in the dark night sky, threatening a storm to the people who lived in Konoha City. Street vendors were scurrying for their homes and shop owners began closing down for the night, making sure to secure the storm shutters in their places to protect the windows. A warm damp wind began to blow through the streets and more and more people began to hurry back to the safety of their homes, all worried about the coming storm. Throughout the city the train stations were becoming increasingly empty as trains emptied commuters at their destinations and neared the end of their daily routes.<p>

In one corner of the city, several teenage boys stepped out of the closed nightclub and began to head towards their various homes and places of residence. Most were lucky and could simply bike home, but there was a handful of unlucky few who had to take the trains. They spoke little as they walked and once they reached the station, they all went to their separate trains, glad they only had to take one train…glad, all except for one of the boys who lived all the way across the city. Normally he didn't mind the long ride, but on a night when a storm threatened to begin he wished he only had to take one train, hoping that somehow the storm would wait to start. Across the City, on the rich side of town, in a large mansion that stood on the mountain just outside the city limits, a man looked up from his desk as the rain began to pour and a distant crack of thunder sounded in the sky…The storm had begun.

Orochimaru looked up as a crack of thunder (much louder than the first) echoed across the sky. He glanced up quickly at the tall clock on the other side of the room and closed his eyes in horror, it was only 9:00 p.m., and Sasuke wouldn't be home for another hour. He stood and walked quickly to the staircase that was positioned at the end of the library, taking the steps two at a time he hurried to the 3rd floor; hoping that somehow Sasuke had come home after school instead of going to Club Akatsuki for their daily rehearsal. But even as he opened Sasuke's bedroom door, and the room was lit by a flash of lightning, he knew that his hope was foolish—Sasuke's bedroom was empty. Wasting no time, he turned and descended the stairs quickly, calling for Kabuto, his butler. "Yes Sir?" Kabuto replied as he appeared at the foot of the large staircase, this one leading from the 2nd floor hall to the back room of the mansion. "Kabuto, has Sasuke come home yet?" Orochimaru asked, trying to keep his voice cool. Kabuto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a crack of thunder "No sir" he said after the bang. Orochimaru nodded and headed towards the parlor, taking a moment to glance at his watch. "9:05" he whispered to no one but himself "55 minutes and he'll be home" When he reached the parlor he began to pace the soft carpet, whishing that somehow time would pass faster.

*RIIING* Orochimaru's phone rang suddenly, causing him to stop dead in his tracks as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. To his disappointment, it wasn't Sasuke's name, Itachi's that shone on the screen. As if in slow motion, Orochimaru accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, trying to sound normal. _"Hello, Orochimaru? This is Itachi" _Itachi replied—_He_ sounded troubled "Why hello Itachi," Orochimaru began "How may I help you?" _"I…" _Itachi sounded hesitant _"I wanted to make sure Sasuke is alright…The storm is getting worse" _As if to prove his point a huge boom rent the sky, causing the parlor windows to rattle violently "So it would seem" Orochimaru replied dryly "I'm afraid Sasuke is not in right now, He's probably with a friend." _"I see…Thank you" _Itachi said quietly _"Goodbye". _"Goodbye" Orochimaru agreed as he hung up. Anxiously he glanced at his watch and then cursed under his breath 10:15. Where was Sasuke? He had tried calling twice, but both times there had been no connection established. Slowly he turned and again began to pace the floor, praying silently for Sasuke's safety. By 10:30 Orochimaru was too anxious to pace and was sitting in one of the large velvet chairs in the parlor; every crack of thunder causing him to jump and every flash of lightning making him flinch. As Kabuto entered the room, Orochimaru stood up "I need to go find him" he said as he headed for the coat closet. "Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto called as he hurried to catch up with Orochimaru "It's too risky. In a storm like this, who knows what could go wrong" Orochimaru payed no mind as he grabbed a rain coat for Sasuke and one for himself. "I'm going Kabuto" He said as he headed towards the door that led to the attached garage "Keep a hot bath ready" Kabuto nodded and watched as Orochimaru shut the door.

Orochimaru tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he pulled into the parking lot of Nagato's club. Quickly he got out of his car and entered through the back door that was labeled: "EMPLOYEES ONLY" in bold red letters, hoping Nagato was still keen on staying up late. "Nagato" he called as he entered Nagato's cluttered office "is Sasuke here?" Nagato, buried deep in files looked up and shook his head "Sasuke left a few hours –" Orochimaru didn't wait to hear the end of what Nagato had to say as he practically ran out of the building and to his car, swearing under his breath as he gunned the engine and drove off.

He had taken the route Sasuke took when he went from the house to Nagato's club and now he was unsure of what to do. Deep in thought, Orochimaru kept driving…Sasuke would have taken the trains…unless they had been shut down because of the storm when he was halfway home…He was so absorbed in what to do that he nearly passed the figure that was pressed against the wall under an overhang. Realizing, with a jolt, who it was, Orochimaru pulled to a stop and, grabbing the extra coat was about to get out of the car when he froze. He wasn't in the part of town he thought he was, while he had been deep in thought he must have driven in this direction by chance. The abandoned neighborhood was where many gang leaders met for meetings. A sudden crack of thunder brought Orochimaru from his thoughts and he quickly got off of his car and headed towards the figure, doing his best to keep under the overhangs.

As he drew closer, the figure looked up and backed away. He was about to leave when a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and Orochimaru saw clearly who it was. "Sasuke!" He called quickly as the boy turned to run. Sasuke froze and turned to face Orochimaru "W-who…" he stammered. "Sasuke, it's m—" Orochimaru was interrupted as a huge clap of thunder shook the firmament. Sasuke jerked away from the sound and Orochimaru rushed forward, pulling Sasuke into his arms as another boom shook the sky and the rain began to pour harder. "Orochimaru?" Sasuke whispered, his tone slightly confused; Orochimaru nodded and pulled Sasuke's shivering, drenched body closer, ignoring the water that soaked into his coat. "I was worried Sasuke" Orochimaru whispered "I'm glad you're safe…"

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

**Please Review! **


End file.
